


Fate/NCT

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 事情是这样的，有个妹妹，她真的要不得。我就在微博上感慨了一句我是多久没上fgo了，她跑来留言说太太条人这么多不考虑搞圣杯战争吗！然后就写了个脑洞。写完的感想是，孩子们还是挺天真善良傻瓜的，这个设定脑一脑还可以，我写的时候每写一个字都在想“太装逼了啊啊啊啊”反正写着玩嘛。绝对不可能有后续的嗯。如果不了解fate世界观的，可以自行百度“圣杯战争”或者跳过不看。cp倾向的只有悠昀和娜俊，其他的请当做战友线处理/自由心证。





	Fate/NCT

[1]

又是一阵魔力的波动，中本悠太望向远处，皎洁月亮挂在山丘上方，今夜风大，吹来的黑云将月光挡了又挡。

中本悠太抽出太刀，刀刃接住月色形成细长的光条。听见身后的门推开的声音，他将刀收好，转身看到从阴影里走出的人，立刻笑弯眼睛。

“Master，准备好了吗？”

被叫到的年轻男人乖巧地点头，中本悠太伸出手，自己的Master毫不犹豫地过去握住。

“那边已经出发了？”

“看样子是的。”

“那好，走吧，去郊外。”

“是。”

 

 

[2]

冬木市郊外的树林里，除去风引来的树叶沙沙的响声，倒是十分安静。

“Berserker.”金道英在矮灌木丛里躲着，提提眼镜，低声唤着自家Servant，地面上出现法阵后升起一团黑色的雾气，散过之后出现了一名红发男人。

“看来周围已经步好了埋伏，你小心。”

红发男人点点头，刚走出几步右手方就有暗箭射出，Berserker轻巧地躲开几个，手臂上却中了一招。金道英在暗处看着，差点跑出来，只见男人无声将箭拔出，流了些血，他的眼睛似乎更快一步先红了。

Berserker迅速向自己的三点钟方向跑去，电光石火间树丛里被逼得跳出个拿着枪的金发小鬼。

“Lancer吗……”正处于发狂中的Berserker的魔力需求十分猛烈，金道英此时还能稳住。他小心地移着位置想看得更清楚，自己的Servant已经使出剑和Lancer开始正面交锋。就在金道英想要收集战斗数据的时候，身后忽然又射出暗器，感官敏锐的他立刻躲到旁边的大树后。

奇怪，难道今天还有人来了？金道英想着，他屏住呼吸去看不远处的兵器，是两轮飞镖，若是沾了毒那也是杀伤力很大的东西。他心里迅速地分析道，刚开始测到的魔力源确实只有在这郊外的一个，看来今晚不止他一个人想要探测敌情。

那头Berserker和Lancer的战况胶着，似乎没有分出个强弱，金道英看着那还带着孩子面孔的Servant，生出些奇妙的感觉。

这场由7个Master参与的圣杯战争，是终于开始了。

“嘭！”不远处响起爆破的声音，金道英转身看向声音来源，看见一位高个金发帅哥拉着一个泡面头男孩出场。金发帅哥大大咧咧地向Berserker和Lancer走去，打起了招呼。

“Hey how are you today？I’m pretty good！”

“现在不是说这话的时候吧Lucas……”

“诶，你不是说见到人这样打招呼才有礼貌吗？”

“日本不兴这个。”泡面头男孩看上去是觉得脑袋疼。

“噢。”高个帅哥不以为意，看着眼前的两名停止战斗的Servant，端详几秒，“哇Mark，这个是传说中的狂战士诶！”

那头被点名的人似乎觉得被挑衅，干脆转到金发帅哥这边，金道英眼瞧自己的Servant已经彻底发狂，想命令他停下。

已经来不及了，Berserker手握长剑挥过去，叫做Lucas的男人却先他扔出铁链，套住了Berserker的武器。

“糟糕，Lucas快放手！”Mark眼疾手快地把Lucas往后拉，Servant一不留神松了手，铁链上早就布满了红色裂痕，Lucas睁大了眼睛。

“这是……”

“宝具化。”Mark睁大眼睛拉着Lucas退后，“看来只要这位狂战士抓到什么武器，就有使其宝具化的能力。”

“哇……”

“哇什么哇臭小子，快点撤退！”

Berserker大叫，用力将链子甩回来，两人来不及躲开，一道光闪过，拿着太刀的剑士将铁链打飞。Mark一边往远处跑一边向后看，穿着黑纹付羽织的剑士收好刀，有些长的黑色头发随风扬起，下颌分明的线条紧绷，转头与自己对视。

Mark停下脚步，喃喃道：“是Saber...”

中本悠太瞧着远处泡面头孩子对自己没有敌意，便开始环视周边，Lancer和Berserker阵营已经消失，暂时也没法找到他们的Master在不在附近，或许今天出来也就这点情报了。

“悠太！”

熟悉的声音一惊叫中本悠太便先冲回Master身边，借魔法石威力锻造的光炮向这边打来，中本悠太拔刀，身后的男孩伸手组成屏障，两人合力将这一击挡下。就在两人刚松口气时，左手边有人传出闷哼，一瞬间几个刀具从空中甩出，黑色的身影跳出，牵着酒红色运动衫的男孩逃跑了。

“思成，看来有更厉害的Servant出现了。”

“我担心仁俊，我们先撤退吧。”

中本悠太点头：“听你的。”

 

 

[3]

“嗯，思成哥哥。”黄仁俊拉上门，接起电话，“我没事，娜娜受伤了。”

男孩迅速瞥眼旁边捂着肩膀的Servant，在两人视线相交时又撇开：“我明白了。好，那一会儿我去你家里吧。”

挂完电话后黄仁俊蹲下查看Servant的伤势。

“明明你有隐蔽气息，对方是怎么找到你的？”

“不知道。”Servant有些喘，豆大的汗水从额头流下，顺着下巴滑到黑色衣服里。

“我先来给你疗……”黄仁俊刚要靠近给Servant疗伤，却被他顺势压在了地上。

“我还没问你为什么突然会称呼我为娜娜。”面前的人不依不饶，黄仁俊躺在地上，黑发散开些在地板上，借着微弱月光，Servant看见了他冰冷的蓝灰色眼睛。

“虽然现在和思成哥哥是统一战线，不保证什么时候我们哪一方过河拆桥。Saber对他保护有加，你又不是没看见。”

“思成哥哥。”Servant甜甜地笑起来，“Master你喊得倒是很亲热。”

黄仁俊想推开眼前越来越靠近自己的人，却碍于对方的肩伤不好使力：“别。”

Servant用左手吃力地去拉下黄仁俊的运动衫拉链，挨着手的袖箭有些抵着他的胸膛，黄仁俊非常讨厌这样，有几次叫他拆下来，他没有听。

Servant笑眯眯：“我饿了。”

“我的魔力供给很充足，作为Assassin的你今天也没有多耗体力，怎么会饿？”

Servant下一秒垮下脸，袖箭咻地一下弹出来，隔着几厘米指着黄仁俊的脖子，被威胁的人面无表情，僵持一会儿后Servant敌不过他的倔犟，垂眼将武器收回，倾身吻过去。

这算哪门子补魔。

黄仁俊在唇舌相斗间迷糊了视线，两人分开时他的生理性泪水流出来，Servant伸手抹去。

“罗渽民。”黄仁俊低声狠狠地叫着他的名字，稍稍一动，上方的人便使力压住自己，“圣杯只能实现一个人的愿望，最后总是Master成功，你知道为什么吗？”

叫做罗渽民的Servant又开始笑，一副人畜无害的模样：“因为有令咒，你们总是会留下一个用来最后命令Servant自杀。”

“我现在就可以……”

“你不会的。”罗渽民歪头，“你还没有告诉我，Master，你的愿望是什么？”

黄仁俊闻到越来越浓的血腥味，他懒洋洋地眯起眼睛，不为所动。

“不告诉你。”

 

 

[4]

董思成带着中本悠太在住宅附近巡视一圈后没有发现异常，便折回家里稍作休息。

两人回到卧室拉开灯，墙壁上挂满了最近两天收集到的资料。他们的盟友是黄仁俊，Servant职阶为Assassin。中本悠太虽对他们不报姓名有些担心，但自家Master没有发话，自己也没有太多立场要求别人。

“今晚的新情报……”董思成把中本悠太递过来的照片贴上，“Master李马克，Servant职介为Rider，名字叫Lucas。”

“Berserker和Lancer出现了，但是没有看到他们的Master。”

“真是可惜啊……”中本悠太轻轻叹息，伸手喂一口董思成今晚剩下的炸鸡腿，“等会儿问问黄仁俊他们，按照Assassin的本事，说不定悄悄都已经找到了。”

董思成吸允手指留下的鸡皮：“好。”

中本悠太笑着去捻董思成嘴角的残渣，放进自己嘴里嚼，接着换成严肃的神情。

“再次提醒你，Master，我觉得那个Assassin很危险，我还是放心不下。”

“现在做任何决定都是双刃剑。”董思成视线转到冬木市的地图，“这个暗杀者能力很强，擅长射箭和放暗器，能遮掩气息，收集情报肯定不错。至于到后期，我们只有见机行事了。”

发现中本悠太没有吭声，董思成转头看见他正往外走，洗过盘子擦干手后回到卧室。

“该睡觉了，Master。”

董思成坐在床上看他，点头应道好，又继续盯着他看。中本悠太没绷住，噗嗤一下温柔地笑了。

“我没有生气。”中本悠太也坐到床上，嘴唇点一下对方的额头便放开。

董思成捂住额头，有些责备地瞪他：“你怎么又亲我。”

“诶？”中本悠太拖长了音，终于露出些无赖的样子，“我以为思成在等我的晚安吻。”

温柔的剑士又凑过去吻董思成的鼻梁，自家Master的耳朵肉眼可见的速度变成粉色。他眼睛里盛着光。

“我会保护你，我有信心。

好梦，我的Master。”

 

 

[5]

郊外混战次日，钟辰乐来到冬木市教堂，开门的瞬间他看见传说中克鲁苏国王、人称英雄王的吉尔伽美什站在圣像面前。脚下流淌着暗红色的血。

“您还是下手了？”

“本王不会食言。”英雄王转身，看着面前走过来的男孩，明明只是个小鬼，却莫名赢得了他的注意力。与钟辰乐约定好契约关系，吉尔伽美什杀掉了现在自己的Master。

“Lancer那个小鬼没跟过来？”

“志晟在外面等着。”钟辰乐笑，“他还是不敢见您。”

吉尔伽美什有些不高兴：”本王对于小孩来说，就有这么可怕？“

钟辰乐欠身：“我想这是一种对王的敬畏。”

明明只是个小鬼，却很会说话，吉尔伽美什脸色稍有缓和，王伸出手，钟辰乐大方地前去握住，一阵光过后，交接契约完成了。

“你体内的魔力倒是厉害。”

“东方的神秘力量嘛。”钟辰乐调皮地笑，像只小猫，”我已经有昨晚Rider和Berserker的资料了，您要看看吗？“

“本王对这些没兴趣。”吉尔伽美什转身，金色的碎屑升腾，作为Archer职阶的Servant灵体化了。

“英雄王也太酷了吧。”钟辰乐看着手中的资料，金道英的照片贴在上面，附带一张他在挠Berserker下巴的照片，像是在安抚对方。

Lancer感觉到灵体化后慢腾腾地进了教堂内，在钟辰乐身后站定，弯了些腰，下巴放在自家Master肩膀上。

“现在就剩Caster没找到了。”

 

徐英浩打了个喷嚏，好不容易画好的魔法阵线条又歪了一笔，叹气拿过眼镜戴上，仔细阅读起说明书。他为了追求音乐离家已久，从没想过会回来继承父亲的愿望参加什么圣杯战争。

这东西真的能召唤出什么？

他照着书上的字念：“宣告，汝身在吾之下，托付吾之命运于汝之剑，遵从圣杯的召唤……来自于抑制之轮，天秤的守护者！”

手背一阵刺痛，疼得他嗷嗷地叫，一阵强光过去，法阵中站着一个披着半透明斗篷的银发男人，脖子上戴着黑色颈圈，穿着金属色的衬衫。

果然自己的家族是流着魔术师的血脉的，自己也不会例外。他感到源源不断的力量在身体里奔腾，眼前的男人张开双臂，中间出现了一个透明水晶球。

那人睁开眼。

灰色的眼睛。

“回答我，你，是我的Master吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 总结一下阵营是这样的↓
> 
> master昀+saber悠太
> 
> master仁俊+assassin娜娜
> 
> master马克+rider嘻嘻
> 
> master道英+berserker泰容
> 
> master囧尼+caster小十
> 
> master辰会长+lancer星星+archer吉尔伽美什
> 
>  
> 
> 聊脑洞的时候妹妹提了句“金闪闪和辰会长”，这七个字就此在我的脑海里挥之不去，也写出来了（顶锅盖跑路了


End file.
